


Fastidious

by sopheria



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopheria/pseuds/sopheria
Summary: Garak feels as if he can do away with his quibbles about tidiness when he's around a certain handsome Doctor he's been spending time with.





	

Garak is usually a pretty fastidious man, but a certain genetically enhanced doctor likes to do away with all of his fussy ways when they lie together in bed. His bedside manner is wonderful, but like all doctors he tends to leave the mess for someone else to take care of. Garak is fond of his doctor so it's prudent that he doesn't drive away the human who somehow has a penchant for blowing off all of Garak's verbal jabs.

Tonight they are engaging in a very spirited intercourse and Bashir is doing that wonderful thing where his mouth is on Garak being noisy in one of the best ways. Garak has been idly stroking Bashir's penis but only because this kind of denial is part of their playing together. Even though Garak hasn't really done anything the pale very handsome member of Dr.Bashir's sex is twitching in Garak's hand. Garak leans down to place a kiss to it and semen explodes from the tip of it into Garak's face. Leave it to the good doctor to make a mess unexpectedly at that! The mollified doctor looks up at Garak, as if he isn't proud of his handiwork.

"Sorry about that?" He says, but Garak believes that if they're to be painting he has a willing canvas he'd like to stretch now. 

"I'm sure you are dear." He says pulling Bashir up from his post and petting his head tenderly. Fear strikes behind those adorable Dr's eyes. Good, a healthy reaction! 

"Now! lets make sure of it!"


End file.
